Draco Remembers
by Arielara Lupin
Summary: He was supposed to forget she existed, bur Draco never could.


He doesn't remember when she was born. Barely over a year old himself. But his mother once showed him a photograph of a pink blanketed newborn in his arms. His mother explaining that was his cousin.

He vaguely remembers her as a toddler, chasing after him. Her chubby, unstead legs trying to keep up with his. Her blonde hair flying behind her as she ran.

He remembers once meeting her father, a strange sort of man. But he held his daughter close, and smiled tenderly at her. His love and pride there for all to see.

He remembers her coming to the Manor once. Their mothers were having tea while they played in the playroom. Their giggles echoing thru the walls.

He remembers his father coming home, and the yelling that ensued. Then their mothers coming to get them, and taking the little blonde headed girl away.

He remembers his father sitting him down and forbidding Draco from ever seeing her again. That she was not good enough for the family.

He remembers when he was 7, his mother sneaking off with him to go visit her. How it must remain their secret, that Father would be cross if he knew. That was the day she had fallen while playing and scraped her knee. He had held her while she cried, and promised he would always look out for her.

He remembers passing her in Diagon Alley. A quick glance at his Father, before he gave her a slight grin and a sly wave. It wasn't much, but it was enough to let her know he missed her.

He remembers when he was sorted, and how he ran to send her an owl when he did his parents. He told her all about how the hat had barely touched his head before it called out Slytherin.

He remembers that following summer, and shopping in Flourish and Blotts. His Father was antagonizing the Weasley father. But Draco was hugging the blonde girl and telling her all about life at the castle.

He remembers her sorting, and how nervous she looked before. That night after he returned to his dorm, he charmed a note into a butterfly and sent it to her. It was just a short note to let her know he was proud of her and he hoped Ravenclaw house gave her many friends.

He remembers his third year, and how people had made fun of her. He had smacked Crabbe and Goyle on the back of their heads when they called her Loony. He told them to lay off, that she wasn't so bad.

He remembers dragging her into an alcove just to meet up and talk. They had talked about her Nargles for almost 30 minutes before someone passed their hiding place. She had hugged him, kissed his cheek and then skipped away.

He remembers sneaking into the hospital ward the next year. She had followed Potter to the Ministry and been injured. He had scooped her up from her bed and held her tightly while she told him what happened. He had been terrified he would lose her.

He remembers shaking, and sweating when he was forcibly "gifted" the Dark Mark thanks to his Father's screw up. The unbearable pain causing him to hallucinate all sorts of bad things happening to her and her light side friends. He had almost given up and begged for death. But her sunny smile in his mind kept him going.

He remembers how many times she had comforted him the following year. How she rubbed his back and held him while he cried from the stress. How she wiped his brow and fetched him water to rinse his mouth out when he couldn't settle his nausea. She prattled on about her friends and he began to see them in a whole new light.

He remembers sneaking into Slughorn's Christmas party just to see her all dressed up. While he hated that she had gone with Potter, he thought she looked like an angel, and she smiled so brightly while she danced. It was the only bit of joy he saw that year as he halfheartedly attempted to fulfill his task for the Dark Lord.

He remembers the day she was drug into the Manor. Dirty, bloodied, and scared. He had slipped down to the Dungeons later that night. He held her hand thru the bars as he promised to find a way to help her.

He remembers seeing the mud...muggleborn Granger tortured and carved by his crazy aunt. The screams echoing through the parlor where he and Luna had once played.

He remembers returning to school, and trying to keep an eye out for her as best as he could. How he had admitted to her that he didn't believe what his Father and the others did. That they were no different.

He remembers this when he meets up with the Trio in the Room of Requirement. It was her stories that had changed his thinking, but it was he who lowered his wand. If only Crabbe hadn't cast fiendfyre.

He remembers being grateful that Potter had rescued him from the out of control blaze. But it was Potters words that struck him to the core. He said he did it for Luna, and for all he had done for her. Told him that she had told him about Draco and had him promise to help him if he could.

He remembers the blur of battle, curses flying left and right. Blood and screams everywhere. He had skidded around a corner and seen her facing off with his Aunt Bellatrix with Granger and the Weasley girl. He had casted as many protegos as he dared before engaging in his own duel.

He remembers later hearing Longbottom asking if anyone had seen her, so he could tell her he was crazy for her. He was happy for her, knew that she had fancied the older boy.

He remembers being forced to leave with his parents. How his eyes had looked for her and he prayed she would survive. He paced and fretted until he heard Voldemort had fallen, and Potter won. He had received a short note from her that she was just fine, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He remembers her accompanying Potter and Granger to his trial, how she had stood with her friends and told how he had been forced into the Dark Lords ranks.

He remembers afterwards she had drug Granger with her to come see him. She hugged him close and said, Hermione, meet the real Draco Malfoy. She placed Grangers hand in his and he felt a spark of electricity. Grangers eyes widened and he knew she felt it too.

Through his entire life, Draco never forgot his blonde haired cousin Luna.


End file.
